Pokémon: A New World
by Absol575
Summary: Humans. Trainers. A unique species of Pokémon with the ability to command other Pokémon. In the Hoenn Region, like all the other regions in this world, Pokémon are the tools of ambitious Trainers, used to advance in the battle-centric social system. However, are Humans as superior as they believe? When their world is threatened, what heroes will emerge from the oppressed?
1. Chapter 1

Forward (A/N):

I have read several "Moémon" fanfics, and while I like the idea of human-like Pokémon, I dislike the stories' focus on the trysts between the Pokémon and their Trainers. I think the origins and implications of these human-like Pokémon should be considered, so no, there will not be any lemons. Now, before I begin the actual story, here's a history of this Pokémon (yes I'm not using "Moémon") world. Feel free to skip to Chapter 1 if you feel you don't need an explanation for the world.

In this world, Pokémon exist as human-like beings in uniforms resembling the traditional Pokémon they are supposed to be (yeah basically cosplayers). The uniforms are organic and are grown similarly to clamshells, but we don't need to get into that. Just know that they repair themselves as the Pokémon heals. Pokémon have attacks and abilities just as standard Pokémon do. There are male and female Pokémon (unlike many Moémon fanfics), and the Pokémon hatch from eggs.

Now, Humans in this world were initially a species of Normal type Pokémon. They were rather unremarkable, like an early game Pokémon which you hang on to until you realize it can't evolve (think of a Smeargle if it couldn't learn Sketch, and just had Tackle and Growl). Low stats, horrendous move pool, and no evolved form. However, Humans discovered they had a special ability. With lip contact, they could subjugate the will of any non Human Pokémon (yes it's a kiss, like in _Sekirei_ , not something perverted like every other fic). The Pokémon's will was bound to the Humans, who called themselves Trainers. Through the use of other Pokémon as bodyguards and weapons, Humans abandoned the need for their attacks and abilities, slowly evolving away from the other Pokémon. They lost their natural uniforms, stopped laying eggs, and lost their Special Attack stat entirely (apart from some Psychics who are descended from a Human and a Psychic type before the change). Humans built great cities and advanced in technology, looking down on the other Pokémon as little better than animals (yes there are animals in this world, Pokémon are not food).

With the rise of Human society and the security of their species, Pokémon battles rose in popularity as a sport. The Pokémon League arose to regulate it, developing Pokéballs. These Pokéballs, in addition to making it easier to capture and transport Pokémon, also allowed a trainer to withdraw a critically injured Pokémon and hold it in stasis inside the ball until it could be healed at a League Pokémon Center. The League gained considerable wealth through selling balls and potions as well as other items, and likewise they gained political power. The council which decides the laws in the various regions is made up of the Elite Fours and Champions of each region, with the Prime Minister elected biannually from among the Champions. Gym Leaders handle local affairs in their respective cities. Youths are registered in the League as Trainers and they begin their quest to collect eight Badges from Pokémon Gyms. This is a test of their leadership potential in commanding Pokémon, in order to find the next political leaders of the regions. Once they collect eight Badges, they are eligible to compete in the Indigo League, held every four years in the Kanto region. Gym leaders scout the competition, recruiting promising trainers to work under them. The winner of the competition is given permission to challenge the Elite Four and Champion of their home region.

Pokémon are still seen as pets, pests, or weapons. The League wishes it to remain that way, for if the Pokémon receive rights, they might see themselves as equals to Humans, and then, the Humans would be overrun by the hundreds of oppressed species. Now for my story…

Chapter 1

The afternoon sun filtered through the leafy canopy of the Petalburg Woods. Birds chirped, bees buzzed, and a vibrant butterfly lazily drifted towards a maple tree. A lone figure reclining beneath the tree stirred as the butterfly brushed past his nose. He stretched and yawned, slowly raising himself to his feet.

He looked rather average, somewhere in his teen years, not short, yet not tall, with dirty blond hair and fair skin. The only thing which stood out about him were his bright, sky blue eyes, which scanned over the peaceful scenery. Taking a deep breath of the fresh spring air, he prepared to settle back under the tree to resume his nap.

"HELP ME!"

A terrified scream shattered the serenity of the forest. Now completely awake, the boy looked around for the source of the sound. He didn't have to wait long.

A young girl leaped out of the undergrowth to his right. She had green hair and was wearing a loose fitting white outfit. She glanced behind her as she ran, her face a mask of pure terror. However, the feature of this girl which really caught the eye were her two wide red horns on her head, one pointing forward and the other pointing backwards. This was not a Human girl; this was a Psychic Pokémon called a Ralts.

Catching sight of the boy, the Raltz froze in shock, her terror redoubling. The reason for this was soon apparent as from behind her, two teen boys emerged with Pokéballs in their hands.

"Now we got it! I'll use Poochyena! He needs to practice destroying Psychic types!" The boy tossed the Pokéball in the air as his friend looked on in anticipation. With a bright flash of light, a boy emerged from the ball. He wore a grey and black track suit and had dark, unruly hair, fangs, and a feral gleam in his yellow eyes. The boy, a Pokémon Trainer, thrust his finger towards the frightened Ralts.

"Alright Poochyena, use Growl!"

Poochyena let loose a ferocious snarl. Ralts cowered in fear, trying to make herself as small as possible as to by some miracle pass unnoticed.

"Now Poochyena, Tackl—"

"Excuse me."

A quiet voice interrupted the eager Trainer. The blue eyed boy stepped forward to stand between the Ralts and Poochyena.

"Not now! I'm training for a battle!"

The look the Trainer received expressed such levels of disgust and contempt that he was taken aback for a moment, trying to figure out what he could have said that could cause that reaction. After a moment of glaring, the boy told him.

"You would terrorize an innocent simply to prepare for a sporting event?"

The boy took a step forwards, giving off a menacing air.

"Hey it's an important battle with a Psychic Type Trainer. Besides, that's just a Ralts; there are tons of them around here, right." He looked to his friend for agreement. However, his friend was becoming increasingly more unnerved by the menacing stranger, and had retreated to a safe distance. Realizing that he was on his own, the Trainer turned back to his accuser.

"I don't have time for this. Move or get hit! Poochyena, use Tackle!"

Poochyena launched himself forwards, intent on ramming whoever was foolish enough to stand in his way. He reached the boy in a matter of seconds.

"WAM!"

Suddenly, Poochyena lay sprawled on the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head. With a single swift punch, almost too fast to see, the boy had knocked the Pokémon off course and knocked the daylights out of him. The Trainer, stunned into silence for a moment, ran over to the downed Pokémon.

"Poochyena! What's with you? Get up!" The Trainer nudged the Pokémon with his toe, but no response was forthcoming. With a nervous glance towards the blue-eyed boy, the Trainer recalled his Pokémon into his ball and slowly backed up to where his friend stood with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What was that? How could you KO Poochyena in one punch?" The Trainer nervously met the pair of blue eyes, glimmering with cold disdain. The menacing stranger took a step forward, his hand still clenched tight in a fist.

"Would you like to see for yourselves."

The Trainer's face blanched. His remaining courage deserting him, he turned and bolted into the trees, his friend trailing behind him. The blue-eyed boy stared after them for a moment before turning his attention to the still frightened figure crouched at his feet.

The boy knelt by the trembling Ralts, his eyes softening with an expression of concern. "It's ok. The Trainers are gone now."

Ralts looked up, flinching in fear for a second, then softening under the boy's kindly gaze. The boy smiled, extending a hand.

"My name is Cal, what is yours?"

The Ralts looked startled for a moment, then hesitantly replied, "I don't have one, I'm a wild Pokémon…"

"Oh I forgot!" Taken aback for a moment, Cal adopted a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm… You look like a Susan. Can I call you that?"

Ralts once again looked startled, but the look was soon replaced by a tentative smile, "Yes, I like it."

"Well Susan, you should run off before more Trainers come. Here, I'll help you up." Cal once again proffered his hand.

Susan looked pensive, thinking carefully, then, coming to a decision, she spoke fast before she could stop herself, "CanIstaywithyou… please?"

Cal froze, hand extended, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "I'm not a Trainer. Besides, wouldn't you rather be free?"

Susan shook her head, "Around here life is terrifying. Trainers pass through all the time hunting Pokémon for battle training. I don't want to stay. Besides… I like that you're not a Trainer. You're nice to me!" She looked anxiously at Cal, gauging his reaction.

"Well, I guess…" Cal rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

With a sudden decisive flash in her eyes, Susan grasped Cal's waiting hand. Instead of pulling herself to her feet, she pulled Cal towards her, wrapping her free arm around his neck.

"Whaaa…? Susan, what are…"

Cal's surprised stammering was interrupted by Susan pressing her lips to his. She pulled back an instant later, looking nervous yet triumphant. While Cal was still staring in shock, Susan momentarily glimmered with light, signifying that she had formed a bond with a Human. She raised her gaze to meet her new Trainer's eyes. Cal stared back into her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching up into an involuntary smile.

"Alright, let's go!"

A/N:

Please give me feedback on how I can make this better! I have the whole story planned out, but I'm not confident with my writing skills. FYI: this is NOT going to be a "harem" story, but there will be more main characters introduced soon. The more feedback I get, the more motivated I will be to update this story quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petalburg woods retreated into the background as Cal and Susan approached the city of Petalburg. While Petalburg was more of a suburban town than a city, it was still contained the most Humans Susan had ever seen in one place. People strolled through the streets, walking in and out of houses and shops; Trainers practiced their battle skills in the park; children ran and played in under the watchful eyes of their parents.

Susan squeezed close to Cal, trying to hide from the eyes of the Humans. Cal looked down at her hand clenched tight on the hem of his shirt and gently loosened her fingers, taking her hand into his own. "Hey, it's alright now. You don't have anything to fear from these people. You're not a wild Pokémon now."

Susan glanced in astonishment at the hand protectively holding her own, then looked up at Cal. She tried for a smile, but the corners of her mouth still quivered with tension.

"Susan, I was wondering." Cal raised an eyebrow. "Why choose me as your Trainer? You have been living in Petalburg woods for all your life, right? Why now did you suddenly choose a Trainer?"

Susan dropped her gaze to the ground, her attempted smile forgotten. "I didn't have a choice." She swept a nervous gaze around the surrounding town.

Cal, sensing her nervousness, glanced around for a quiet place to sit. Noting a secluded section of the park on the outskirts of Petalburg, he quickly led her over there. Trainer and Pokémon sat beneath a towering oak, out of the sight of the Humans of Petalburg.

Susan took a deep breath, nervousness fading slightly from her eyes. Gathering her thoughts, she turned to Cal. Opening her mouth, her words caught in her throat, and a single tear glimmered in the corner of her eye. She dabbed at it with her sleeve, took another breath, and spoke.

"Life in Petalburg woods is…difficult. Most Pokémon can get by fine, though, especially the Bug types. They have numbers on their side. But there were never many Ralts in the woods, so we are hard pressed to find friends. Mostly, we try to stick together with our families. It was almost always just me and my mother. I never knew my father. My older brother was captured by a passing Trainer when I was very young. So it was just me and Mother in the grass hut we made. Mother used her psychic powers to divert anyone who came through the woods near our hut, so the only danger was when we left home to forage for food."

Susan realized her eyes had started trickle tears. She wiped at the corners of her eyes and continued her story, voice trembling.

"It was sometime last year, at the start of spring. Our winter stores of dried fruits were nearly exhausted. I-I tried to tell Mother not to go out alone… I wanted to help. But she said that it wasn't safe for me. She just wanted me to be safe… It was night and she still wasn't back, so I went out looking for her but…just…blood..."

Susan collapsed sobbing into Cal's lap. Cal shaken out of the trance placed upon him by her story, placed his hand on her head, soothingly petting her hair as her tears soaked his leg. Susan suddenly sat up, eyes and nose streaming.

"I couldn't stay there! It hurts to be reminded of them, of Mother, living in those woods that took her from me! But more than that…I-I'm scared." Cal, spotting Susan raising her sleeve, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Susan blew her nose, and wringing the handkerchief between her hands, looked back at Cal with swollen red eyes flashing with fire. "I don't want to die like that. I don't want to be captured and used as a tool. So when I saw you, standing up to the Trainers, protecting me even though I'm a Pokémon, I thought 'this is my one chance.' This Human will get me out of these woods, out of this prison! Then I can live for Mother. I can become strong, and someday I won't need someone else to keep me safe!"

Cal looked into Susan's eyes, finally recognizing the determined look for what it was, the same look she wore when she chose him as her Trainer. The will to live, the determination to be strong. Finally breaking free from his stunned silence, Cal once again placed his hand on Susan's head and spoke in a confident voice.

"You will. You will become strong. We can become strong together. I won't leave you, so I'm counting on you not to abandon me. You're not alone anymore."

A/N:

Sorry this chapter is so short and delayed, but I'm going to start writing shorter chapters so I can post them more frequently.


End file.
